30 Day OTP Challenge
by Prospereta
Summary: Karkat and Nepeta doing cute things fur the 30 Day OTP Challenge
1. Day One - Holding Hands

Whenever they held hands, she traced the calluses and scars along his fingers from countless battles and sweeps holding his sickle and swinging it around. She had a habit of moving her arms, too, swinging them back and forth, never releasing her hold. He didn't mind much, just let her do as she please because it was nice to see her happy. He laced their fingers together, giving her a faint smile. It was as much as he ever let paint across his face. She smiled back at him, her eyes bright as she ran light fingertips over his. She kept swinging her hand, purrs bubbling in her throat. He reaches his hand up, ghosting the rough pads of his fingers up the raised, light olive-gray ribbon that trails from her wrist to her elbow, winding its way around her arm. He wraps his hand around her elbow, preventing her from swinging her arm. She blinks at him in surprise, giving a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, Karkitty, was I bothering you?" She murmurs.

"Nope," he says plainly, pulling her arm slightly and pressing his lips to hers. A quick kiss, that's all they ever were. Soon enough, he's pulling away from her, his nose still touching hers. They're close enough that she can see the small, candy red specks dotting his gray eyes and yellow eyes. He gives another faint smile, kissing her nose.

"You're fucking stupid for liking me, Nep," he mumbles, smirking.

"You're stupid for- shut up," she giggles, hugging him.

"I know."

"You know," she takes his hand again, proceeding to play with his fingers.


	2. Day Two - Cuddling Somewhere

She jumps into bed every time. Obviously there's no way in hell for her to curl up like the kitten she is and just sleep. No, she cuddles. Nepeta Leijon is a huge fucking cuddler. Currently, she had her arms wrapped around Karkat, purring like she normally did when she was falling asleep. He pet her hair back out of her face, watching her heavy-lidded eyes shut as he did. He pressed a small kiss to her forehead, and she wriggled back, whining.

"Kaarkittyyyy…I'm trying to sleeeep," she frowned, but he could hear an inkling of a giggle in her voice, causing him to lose sympathy for the cat-girl and just chuckle.

"No you're not. You'd stay up all night if it weren't for me getting you to bed on time," he commented, causing her to open her eyes and stick out her tongue.

"You suuuuck." She buries her face in his shirt, the purr returning. He could tell she was trying to control it.

"You suck, now go to bed," he pets her hair, watching her get comfortable and curl up close to him, her purr getting louder as she stops trying to suppress it.

"Night, Karkat," she whispers, her voice thick with drowsiness.

"Night, kitten," he kisses the top of her head, his eyes closing.


	3. Day Three - Watching A Movie

"So wait, he's – "

"You talk too much, just watch the fucking movie," he ruffles her hair. She frowns.

"It's confusing," she whines, nuzzling up against him, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Then stop talking and pay attention!" He pulls her close, kissing her forehead. Her cheeks blossom with a soft, olive green color. After a while, she looks at him, daring to ask another question.

"Is he red or pale fur her?" She murmurs.

"He's red, but he keeps telling himself he's only pale for her. What a fucking liar," Karkat states simply.

"So…like you?"

"Shut the hell up," he nudges her. She smirks.

"You're just mad 'cause it's true," she teases.

"Shut up, Nep," he says again, sticking his tongue out at her. Being the autistic cat-girl that she is, she licks it. She licks his fucking tongue.

"Wh-what the fuck was that?" He sputters. Nepeta releases an amused purr. "I hate you. Watch the movie."

"Love ya, too, and I will," she turns back to the film, laying down and sprawling out across his lap.

"You suck."

"You, too."


	4. Day Four - On a Date

Nepeta crosses her legs, her dress draping daintily over her knees and shins. Karkat takes his place next to her, leaning back and supporting his weight on his hands. Nepeta reaches for the basket excitedly, opening it and pulling out their food. She looks at the sky, the air crisp, smelling of leaves and dirt. She pulls out the thermos full of tea, pouring a small cup for each of them. She sets a box of cookies next to them, and some fruit. Karkat sips his tea, chuckling at her excitement.

"How much sugar did you put in this tea? It's so fucking sweet."

"I didn't put any in it! I know you don't like it like that."

"Huh." Nepeta nibbles a cookie, giggling. Karkat pats her head.

"So, out of all places, you chose a tea party in the forest."

"Yes!"

"I'm picking the next place."

"Fiiiiine." She tosses a grape at him, which he swiftly catches in his mouth, popping it between his sharp teeth. He leans against a tree, resting his head back and closing his eyes. Nepeta sits next to him, draping an arm over him as she lays her head on his chest, purrs bubbling up from her throat. He rubs her back, letting her relax. He watches the stars and then kisses the top of her head.

"You chose a pretty fucking cool place for a date."

"I know. Good luck."

"Thanks." He smiles, stroking her hair as she drifts off.


	5. Day Five - Kissing

Nepeta lay on the couch, asleep. She was curled up in a blanket, her chest rising and falling with soft breaths. Karkat sat at her feet, flipping through movies, setting some aside to watch later. He glanced over at her, smiling at her peaceful features, flawless, as she slept. Her tail flicked to the sides, and Karkat shook his head, laughing under his breath. She blinked her eyes open, yawning, looking at him.

"Hey." She smiles groggily. He kisses her forehead and smirks, watching her crawl into his lap and curl up.

"Morning, sleepyhead."

"What're you doing?" She kisses his cheek.

"Looking for movies."

"You've seen them all, Kar."

"I know. I can watch them again."

"Ugh. You're weird with your obsession with these crappy Romcoms."

"You're weird with your infatuation for cats." He kisses her nose, not tearing his eyes from the movies.

"Touché." She presses tiny kisses to his face, making him blush a bit and nudge her away.

"Stoooop," he whines, frowning.

"Nah," she giggles, pattering kisses along his cheeks and nose. He suddenly pins her down, kissing her nose and cheeks, laughing.

"You lose." As soon as he's finished speaking, Nepeta kisses him, laughing as she pulls away.

"No, you!" She resumes her kissing his cheek and nose and chin. She licks his cheek.

"Fuck! Why? You ruined it." He sits up, looking at her and snickering. Nepeta shoots him a wink and skips off to prepare some tea.


	6. Day Six - Wearing Eachother's Clothes

"Nep?"

"Hm?"

"Where's my sweater?" The kitten looked guilty, raising her arms and waving at him, the oversized sweater bunching down her arms.

"Oh," Karkat mumbled, his eyes bright.

"You don't mind, do you? My jacket was dirty and I was cold." Nepeta giggled, hugging the sweatshirt.

"What's wrong with a blanket?"

"Blankets don't smell like you, silly!" She grinned.

"Oh. Okay then," he said, sitting next to her on the couch and swiping her hat off the top of her head, putting it on.

"You make a cute kitten," she commented, adjusting the hat and tucking a strand of hair out of his eyes.

"Thanks. I've always been a cat at heart, obviously."

"Mhmm."

"You make a cute Karkat. Not as cute as me, of course, but pretty damn close."

"Thanks!" She nuzzled his cheek with her nose, purring.

"You're welcome, Nep," he murmured, petting her hair and smiling. "You've got cool hair."

"Do I?"

"Yeah, go without your hat more often, it looks nice."

"Oh! I will then…thank you."

"You're welcome."


	7. Day Seven - Cosplaying (Eh, Kind Of)

"What the fuck are you wearing."

"Do you like it? Hehe, I'm the Pouncellor!"

"Why?"

"Oh! I made you one too!" She ignores his question, hopping off to her room to get something.

"Fuck."

She soon returns with two red, triangular, fluffy things. A snake-like thing in the same fur and color is draped over her arms with a pair of fluffy red sneakers.

"Why."

"Pleeeease?"

"Ugh, fuck you."

"Yay!" She shoves the clothes toward him. He slips on the shoes and lets her pin the ears to his hair and the tail to the back of his pants. "You look so cute!"

"I look ridiculous as hell," Karkat snarls, frowning.

"Stop! You're adorable!" Nepeta shakes her own tail, purring. He mimics her movements, letting the slightest smile cross his face.

"Gog, you're so stupid."

"So are you."

"We can be stupid together, okay?"

"You're the stupidest, though."

"I know." He pulls her close, hugging her and chuckling.


	8. Day Eight - Shopping

Nepeta looks over a bunch of fruit, her hand lingering over them indecisively. Karkat watches her, rolling his eyes.

"Just get some apples, I told you that already," he complains, snatching a few up and putting them in a bag.

"Well, Mister Grumpy Pants, I would have gotten some, you just needed to give me a minute!"

"Hush, Nep, you looked like you were going to buy everything, then where would we be?"

"We'd be with a hive full of food, your point?"

"No, we'd be broke, dumbass." Nepeta shakes her head, pays for the apples, and walks to the next stand at the market. She looks over the items at the stand. Karkat walks up behind her, putting his arms on either side of her and resting his hands on the table. He puts his chin on her shoulder, looking with her. She giggles, swatting him away. He shakes his head, pecking her on the cheek.

"I'll be back soon, I'm just gonna look at something real quick."

"Alright!" She looks over some of the stands, humming. Karkat slips away from her.

Nepeta finished her shopping and began looking for her matesprit. She turned a corner to find him holding a bunch of roses.

"These flowers are stupid. Like you. Here." He hands them to her, a small smile on his face. She grins, purring as she takes them and plays with the petals.

"Thanks, Karkitty. You're stupid, too. Way to stay classy."

"Hey, this is my stupid way of saying I love you. You just fucking accept it." She kisses his nose, having to stand on the balls of her feet to reach.

"Love you, too, Karkitten."


	9. Day Nine - With Friends

"So, you two have gone into the red quadrant?" Kanaya asked, sipping her tea quietly, her free hand on Rose's knee.

"Yeah!" Nepeta purred, clapping her hands together, shaking the plate of cookies on her lap.

"Hm. I would've never guessed that Karkat had requited feelings for anyone, really. He seems willing to be a good moirail to anyone, maybe a kismesis or auspistice, but a matesprit...hm..." Kanaya sat, deep in thought, until Rose nudged her, gesturing to a confused Nepeta. She looked upset and trying to comprehend it all. Karkat stepped in.

"Hey, I'm just as good a matesprit as anyone else." He raised an eyebrow as if he was challenging her. Rose giggled.

"Hm. Have you two pailed?" She seemed to have no problem asking the deeply personal question. Kanaya widened her eyes in horror and looked at her matesprit.

"Rose!" She gasped.

"Just curious~." Nepeta blushed brightly.

"Wh-what!?" She sputtered, her face bright olive.

"No. We haven't." Karkat said, filling in for Nepeta's confusion again. "What about you?" He shot the question back at them, causing the pair's cheeks to flush. Nepeta groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"Kaaarkat..." his matesprit whined.

"Yes." Rose smirked.

"Rose!" Kanaya's face was bright jade.

"What? I asked, he answered. It's only fair."

"I think...we need to go." Kanaya stood, setting down her teacup. She patted Nepeta on the head, taking Rose's hand as she walked out. "Thank you so much, Nepeta. Karkat." Kanaya smiled as she left, and the pair could hear them bickering softly about the previous events. Nepeta stared at Karkat in shock.

"What? She asked!"

"But that's purrsonal! You can't ju-" he silenced her with a gentle kiss to the forehead.

"I'll clean up, go do whatever cat shit you have to do." She was silent for a moment.

"Thanks, Karkitty."


	10. Day Ten - Animal Ears

"Karkat!" Nepeta jumped on him, curling up on his lap.

"Holy shit, Nepeta! Give someone a warning, would you?" His ears flattened back in surprise. She looked at him with wide eyes, her soft gray ears twitching at the feeling of air around them. She sat up, giggling and cuffing one of his red-brown ears with a hand. "Oh, you wanna fucking fight, do you?" He laughed, nipping at one of the ears playfully, tugging at it gently between his lips, taking caution of his teeth. Nepeta shrieked, using her hands to swat at him. She finally wriggled out of his grasp, burying her face in the soft hair near his ears.

"Once a cat, always a cat." He murmured.


	11. Day Eleven - Wearing Kigurmis

"Nepeta!" Karkat calls, holding a small box. His matesprit emerges from the hallway and sits on the couch. She looks at him expectantly.

"What?"

"I got you a thing." He drops a box on the couch next to her. "Kanaya helped make it for you. I came up with the idea." Nepeta picks up the box, shaking off the top and uncovering the item inside. She pulls the clothing out, unfolding it on her lap, her eyes widening in surprise as she looks over it. She grins and tackles Karkat, giggling.

"Thanks, Karkitten!" She races into her room to put it on. She comes back out shortly. It's a light blue outfit with the ears and tail of a cat, covering her whole body except for her face. She waves the hands at him.

"It's purrfect!" She bounces on her toes.

"I knew you'd like it, you little shit." He hugs her, rubbing the top of her head.

"Thank Kanaya fur me, okay?"

"Yeah, I will." He kisses her forehead.


	12. Day Twelve - Making Out (?)

**(Fair warning, there isn't any actual making out? its just crying kisses okay goodbye im trying to keep this pg13)**

Nepeta sniffles, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. She stares at the back of the couch, her eyes blank as she cries. She tries to muffle the sound with her hand, her sleeve, anything. Anything that would keep Karkat from hearing. Of course, it didn't work. When he comes out of their block and hears her, his eyes widen.

"Shit, are you crying?"

"No..." Nepeta stutters out, her voice shaking.

"Nepeta, don't lie to me; you're no good at it. What's wrong?" He sits next to her, back touching hers.

"Nothing." She curls up in a ball, whining stubbornly. He picks her up, not letting her wriggle away when she tries.

"Nepeta. Something is wrong with you. Tell me, or I swear to fucking Gog I'll-"

"You won't do anything..."

"Yes, I will. Tell me."

"You won't do anything beclaws you don't care about me..."

"Bullshit!"

"Not bullshit! What's bullshit is that I keep trying to tell myself that what Kanaya said wasn't true, that you *could* easily reciprocate fur another troll!" Karkat just stares at her, eyes wide. He rubs his forehead.

"That's what this is about?"

Nepeta nods. She avoids his gaze.

"Fuck, Nep, you know she was just being Kanaya. I care. I'm not heartless."

"I know, I-I just...now I feel stupid." She begins to cry again. He tilts her chin up gently, pressing gentle kisses to her lips, cupping her cheek as he kisses. She sobs into the kiss, trying her best to calm down. She clings to him tightly like a wriggler, crying and seeking his comfort and warmth. He pulls away, stroking her hair back and hugging her as she catches her breath. He places a small kiss on her forehead. Nepeta hugs him close.

"I'm sorry I'm such an idiot..."

"You're not an idiot."

"Thanks, Karkat..."


	13. Day Thirteen - Eating Ice Cream

"Nepeta, stop fucking crying. Please. You're making me feel like shit."

"Sorry..." Nepeta wipes her eyes, smiling weakly.

"Here. John gave me codes to alchemize his shit human food." He hands her a slip of paper, a series of numbers and letters written in Karkat's slightly neat handwriting. She smiles a bit more whole heartedly, standing up and taking his hand. They head for the lab, going to the alchemeizer. (How the fuck do you spell.) Nepeta punches in the code, not knowing what to expect. When a bowl of ice cream appears, she squeals in delight. Karkat grins, nudging her toward the food.

"It's too much thouuugggh. You have to share with meeee." She looks up at him with wide eyes, practically pleading him.

"Ugh, fine." He watches Nepeta pick up the bowl, taking her finger and swiping it through the cold substance. She flicks it onto his nose, then runs away with the bowl, but not before he can get a few fingertips of it and drag them across her cheek. She yelps at the cold and throws a small bit of the creamy food at him. He scowls, tackling her. They both fall and he smudges some across her lips, smirking. She dissolves into a fit of giggles, licking her lips and laughing.


	14. Day Fourteen - Genderswapped

"Mehhh...Kaygri...you're hogging the cofurs again..." Leowil whines, tugging and pulling at the blanket that covers his matesprit. He's got a small portion, but it's not enough. Kaygri rolls over and glares at him.

"I'm cold," she mutters through half-closed eyes.

"Then don't move so fur away with the blankets! Just cuddle with meeee." His mouth twitches up into a small smile. Kaygri shrugs, moving closer to him and adjusting the blanket so it rests over the both of them.

"Better?" She breathes, her eyes closing.

"Much. Thanks." Leowil kisses her forehead. Kaygri laughs shortly.

"Night, Leo."

"G'night."


	15. Day Fifteen - Different Clothing Style

"Nep!"

"Yeeees~?"

"Kanaya has more clothes for you."

"Ooh!" She snatches the box from his hands, running to their block to try them on. After a while, she whines. Karkat raises an eyebrow and taps the door.

"Nooooo. I don't like it. Tell Kanaya she can have them back."

"C'mon. Lemme see. They can't be that bad! They are Kan's, after all."

"Nononono don't come in."

"Please?"

"No!" Karkat opens the door to an empty room. Nepeta hides under the bed, whining and pouting.

"I'll get you more ice cream if you come out." He crosses his arms.

"No."

"I'll wear your hat."

"Mmmmm...nah."

"Fuck, I'll roleplay with you. Come out before I drag you out." Karkat looks at the human bed, his eyes narrowed.

"Fiiiiiine." She frowns, crawling out from under the bed. She stands and looks at him. She was donned in a pale green blouse-looking top and a black, ruffled skirt that barely touched her knees. Her shoes were boots that hit her shins. They were black too. She had a headband on, black like a lot of the accessories. Her arms were covered by green, fingerless gloves that stopped in the middle of her forearm.

"I don't like it, Karkitty." She pouts.

"What the fuck."

"Exactly!"

"No, no, you didn't let me finish. Why didnâ€™t you want me to see? You look fucking adorable."

"That's the purroblem!"

"Problem? There's no problem."

"Karkat, it's-"

"You look great, stop complaining."

" Fine." She looks at her feet, still pouting. A coy smile soon crosses her face. "So, about your purromises..."


	16. Day Sixteen - Morning Routine

**I am so sorry for not updating. Like wow. I'm just really lazy. I have to do days 17-19 now.**

"Karkat," Nepeta breathes, nuzzling close to him. He blinks open his eyes after a bit of prodding and kneading at his back.

"Mmmm..?" He yawns. She nudges him with her nose, giggling. "Oh…heh…morning, kitten." He scratches behind her horns.

"Morning." She sits up, stretching out and shaking sleep off. Karkat cuddles into the blankets a bit longer, almost refusing to get up. She prods at his back, acting petulant as she tries to wake him.

"C'mon, wouldn't it just be nice to sleep forever?"

"Not if you're me and you have to watch you just sleep your life away!"

"I doubt you'd have to, you could just leave and go to your creepy moirail's hive."

"Shut up. Just get up."

"Ugh, fuck you, fine." He sits up, running his hand through his messy hair. Nepeta grins and presses a small kiss to his cheek.

"Jade told me how to make something, and I alchemized the ingredients yesterday!"

"What?"

"It's a surpurrise!" She hops up, dragging him out of bed so he doesn't fall asleep again.

"Jegus, Nep. Calm down." He rolls his eyes, following her into the living room. She sits him on the couch and pats his head before skipping off into the nutrition block. He lays back and sighs, waiting for her. After about an hour of squeaks and clatters, she comes out with a plate of round…things.

"Jade said they were pancakes!"

"Lemme see." Nepeta sits next to him. He picks off a piece of the pancake and pops it in his mouth, pushing his face in front of hers as he chews. She squeals and pushes him back.

"Ew, you're so gross!" She shouts through giggles.

"They taste good. Thanks." He picks up a whole pancake and takes a bite, smirking at her. Nepeta laughs, eating a pancake (considerably less messily).

"You're really stupid, Karkitten."

"You're crazy. Thanks for the food."

"You're welcome!"


	17. Day Seventeen - Spooning

**This is literally my favorite thing.**

When kittens are sad and tired, crabs are practically forced to become cuddly. That's exactly what Karkat did. Nepeta curled up, sniffling, her eyes closed.

"You gotta calm down, Kitten," he murmurs, petting her hair. She shakes her head, pressing back against him, wiping olive tears from her eyes. He wraps his arms around her, humming softly as he pushes his nose into the back of her neck.

"It was just a nightmare…remember? We used to have them all the time as grubs when our sopor supply ran out and we'd forget to get more…" Nepeta shakes her head again, whimpering softly.

"You don't even know what it was about…"

"Because you won't tell me, god dammit! Oh. Wait. Shit, sorry." She shrugs.

"It's okay."

"Will you tell me?"

"You…you know how…how our ancestors were all…weird?"

"You mean, like, how the Signless was executed and the Psiionic was given to the Condense and that bullshit that happened a billion sweeps ago?

"Yeah, that. Well, that was it."

"That was your nightmare?"

"Well, yeah. Except I lived it. It was like…it was happening to us. The Condense looked like Fe-Fefurry and…and y-you looked like the Signless and…" her voice trembled as she relived the memory, "Equius and Pawllux and me and…" she broke down again, her voice wracking with sobs.

"H-hey, don't cry. What was so bad about it?" This made her turn her head and glare at him. She turned back around again and shook her head.

"D-do you know what it's like to watch the people you love the most…just…Equius couldn't do that, no matter how creepy he is about the hemeowspectrum. He let me go and they took you away and I saw the trials. I couldn't do anything, but I saw them!" She cries loudly. "You died and I was left there to just…all I could do was draw in the caves. I couldn't…do anything. Shows how weak and pathetic I am, hm?"

"One, I know. How do you think I felt when Gamzee went crazy? Thank Gog we won that fucking game and you were brought back with everyone else. Two, don't you ever say you're pathetic ever again or I might cry and you'll see what pathetic is." He pokes her back, smiling slightly.

"Stop trying to make me feel better, I just want cuddles now." She laughs, her voice clouded with tears. Karkat pulls her closer to him, her back pressing against his chest. He kisses her neck, hugging her tight.

"As you wish, Kitten."


	18. Day Eighteen - Doing Something

"CG walks through the tall fucking grass."

"The furocious huntress peeks at him through the grass, making sure to keep hidden! It isn't very hard to hide though since the grass is so tall!"

"CG looks for shelter, obviously really annoyed with how tall the god damn grass is."

"AC looks at her fussy prey and grins mischievously. She gets in a crouching purrsition and waits until he's in view befur pouncing!" Nepeta leaps across the couch, knocking over a few books and papers before reaching her destination, a recoiling Karkat.

"Agh, fuck!" Nepeta gives him a stern look.

"You purromised you'd roleplay!"

"Ugh, fine…CG says."

"Hello! The huntress says, waving her claws at the travelfur."

"Hello, the traveler greets, looking at the huntress. He asks, would you please get the fuck off of me?"

"What if you escape? AC asks. I can't let my prey escape!"

"What the fuck? I'm not prey. I'm pretty sure I don't look anything like a furbeast or whatever the hell you catch, CG growls, making sure to sound as hostile as he can because the huntress is kinda annoying."

"Hm. Oh well." Nepeta takes a seat on his chest, her tail waving behind her. "AC plops down, staring at her purrey."

"I'm not fucking prey!" Karkat yells, sighing. "Just, please, get off of me, CG says, pushing at the cat-girl."

"AC curls up on his chest, purring softly and closing her eyes. Nah, you're purretty comfy, she whispurrs." She performs the spoken actions, nuzzling his neck.

"God, I hate you, CG groans." He lifts his hand and begins petting her head. "But I guess you'll provide decent warmth, so it might not be so bad to keep you around a bit."


	19. Day Nineteen - Formal Wear

"Snazzy." Nepeta snickered and spun around, nearly tumbling towards Karkat. He chuckled and grabbed her hands to steady her.

"You, too." She hung against him, looking at him with large eyes.

"What?" "Nooothing."

"Okay, well?"

"Give Kanaya some boondollars! Here!" She pulled some out of the pocket of her jacket that lay on the ground.

"Okay, okay!" Karkat walked out of the room, his matesprit watching him leave. When he came back, the green tie he was wearing was the first to appear. Nepeta purred, cocking her head curiously.

"She took 'em?"

"Yeah. Why are we buying these?"

"Claws, you look adorabloodthirsty and I like this color."

"Red suits you nicely."

"And green suits you. C'mon." She grabbed his hand, her knee-length dress swaying slightly as she half-dragged him out of Kanaya's hive.

**Sorry I haven't updated! The challenge is almost done and I'm so excited! Maybe I'll do this again later on with another pairing.** **I don't know what I'll do after this though! Maybe I'll update Schoolstuck!**


	20. Day Twenty - Dancing (Sleepy Bb)

"Karkat!" Nepeta runs over to him, the tail of her jacket floating behind her.

"What?"

"I-" She giggles, pressing her hands into his.

"You what?"

"I bought stuff fur cake today!" She leans toward him, smiling.

"Cool. Tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay!" She lifts one of her legs, pulling him back slightly. Forward and back, forward and back. She purrs and rests her head on his chest. She was missing her hat, as it was nearing time for the sun to rise and they both were growing tired. She rocked back and forth with him, her eyes closed and her breath soft. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close. Her arms snaked around his waist and she nuzzled him.

"You need to go to bed. You're falling asleep on me."

"Am not..."

"Nep..."

"Fiiiine." She opened her eyes and pulled away from him, tossing her jacket onto the couch and jumping onto his back. Despite his surprise, he stayed standing and let her latch onto him, piggybacking her into their shared block.


	21. Day Twenty-One - BakingCooking

She flicks the flour at him.

"Stop that!" Nepeta squeaks. He smirks and swipes his finger through the batter again, this time to just annoy her.

"Kaaaarkaaaat." She frowns. He taps her nose with the batter.

"Hey!" She flicks more flour at him.

"You're gonna get flour all over me."

"Stop eating the cake befur I cook it!"

"Stop making it look so god damn good then."

"I can't help it!"

"You chose to make it!" She takes a handful of flour and pats it onto his chest.

"Oh, fuck you!" He gets a pinch of it and puffs it into her face, causing her to sneeze. It's practically a squeak and fuck it's really cute. So he does it again.

"Stop tha-" a sneeze, "t!"

"Why? It's cute!"

"I don't like sneezing and you're getting flour efurrywhere!" He shrugs and pats off his hands onto his pants.

"You suck." He puts the cake in the oven, then watches as she takes a large handful of flour, clapping her hands together and watching it disperse through the room, covering nearly everything. It drifts into their hair and it looks like it's snowed.

"Nepeta!"

"Oops." She giggles, then sneezes.


	22. Day Twenty-Two - In Battle, Side-by-Side

"Ho...ly...shit." Nepeta breathes, looking at the swarm of imps practically beating on each other. They chirp and laugh and make such obnoxious noises. Karkat's already taken his sickle out of his sylladex. His companion unsheathes her claws, eyes glowing with excitement for the oncoming battle.

"We could always just leave..."

"Retreat!?" She spits out the word like it was venom. "Nefur!" Her shout causes the imps to turn to her, and in a split second they're heading towards them, snarling and laughing.

"Guess not." Karkat sighs, gripping his sickle. Nepeta hisses and lunges toward the imps, dragging her claws along bodies and faces, piercing them into tough, black skin. Karkat runs after her, slashing and cutting with his weapon of choice. Nepeta yelps as a small group of imps jumps on her, biting her legs and arms and clawing at her skin. She fights a few off; they just keep coming.

"Karkat!" She shrieks, and he turns to her, his eyes widening. He moves to her, careful not to let his guard down for more imps to attack. These seem to be a vicious bunch. Nepeta continues to claw at them, only managing a few thin scratches along faces and bodies. Karkat takes a hard swing with his sickle and pushes some back, effectively killing some in the process. It was about now that the imps realize they're outnumbered, as they're still a weak race and there aren't a lot of them left in the battle. They scurry into the bushes, shrieking and yelping. Karkat glares at Nepeta, helping her up.

"You're so fucking stupid. Oh my god. We could've died! No, wait, you probably would've died, and then where would we be? This isn't the game anymore. You don't get second chances! What would I have done if you died? Equius would kill me; we'd both be dead!" Karkat continues to snap at her, eyes glowing with rage and guilt. She touches his arm gently. He looks at her, snapping out of his anger-induced fit.

"Sorry, Karkitty. I didn't think there'd be that many!" She frowns, looking at her feet.

"No, you didn't." He sighs. "Whatever. You okay? I suppose that should've been my first question. Sorry."

"Yeah." She giggles. "Yeah, I'm okay. A little cut up, but I'll be fine once we get home."

"Good. C'mon." He takes her hand and leads her back home.

**don't focus on the whole "post/pre sgrub i dont know what im doing**


	23. Day Twenty-Three - Arguing

She hisses in pain, jerking her leg back.

"Jegus, Karkat! That hurts worse than the cuts themselves!"

"I told you it'd hurt." He shrugs, patting the cuts with disinfectant. "I can't believe you did that."

"I'm sorry fur wanting to do something instead of watching silly romcoms." He looks up at her from her legs and raises an eyebrow.

"That's not all we do."

"Yeah, and I have to furce you to hunt or roleplay with me!"

"Nep..."

"You don't like doing things I like." He sighs and bandages a cut.

"Can we not do this right now?"

"No, beclaws I'm sick of being pushed around like I'm a wriggler! Karkat, I'm only a tiny bit younger than you! Same number of sweeps, just younger! And I played that game! I was killed! I hope you didn't furget that; he didn't just kill my moirail, he killed _me_. I'm not pathetic!"

"I never said you were!"

"I know you think it though...you think I'm weak. You yell at me fur going into battle, you yell at me fur doing harmless things beclaws you think I'm weak!"

"No I don't!" He growls, his arms flying up. "You know what? Fuck this. I don't wanna talk about this right now." He stands and walks to their block. Nepeta puts her feet on the couch, ignoring the stinging of her cuts. She hugs her legs close and puts her forehead on her knees. She doesn't cry, doesn't let a tear loose. She just sits there, silently scolding herself for being so stupid.

**ahhaahaah im not updating this until like later this week after this chapter HEARTS TO ALL**


	24. Day Twenty-Four - Making Up

"Nep...?" It was way later in the day, and they were both taking their frustration different ways. Karkat had practically pouted all day, anger flaring. Nepeta, on the other hand, had just sat there, doodling in her sketchbook. She'd cried a bit, mostly from her own mistake, but nonetheless, she still cried. Karkat set a cup of tea on the table in front of her and sat down.

"I don't think you're weak," he said after a moment of silence. She finally looks up at him.

"I...I know. I'm stupid."

"The point of this conversation was to make you feel better, not have you insult yourself. Stop that."

"See? I can't even be mad at you propurrly!"

"Well...good. I made you tea. It...purrobably...sucks ass but try it if you want. I put sugar in it. I can bring out more if you want."

"You used a pun." She giggled.

"Damn right I used a pun." He kissed her forehead. "You alright?"

"Purrfect, thanks." She picked up the tea and sipped it.

"Not bad fur your first try."

"Thanks. Means a lot coming from the master."

"Sorry, Karkitty."

"Sorry." She pulls her close and kisses her cheek. She giggles, careful not to spill her tea.

**I felt bad. Here. :)**


	25. Day Twenty-Five - Gazing

He could see the faint, olive outline that speckled along her gray iris. It was the same green that dusted her cheeks when they kissed, the same green that coursed through her body. It was the color that had yet to fill a bucket (not that she minded, they were both pretty happy with waiting), the color that her tongue and grub scars were. She was born with that soft, kind color running through her, full of wonder and surprise. And as she gazed back into his eyes, she could see rings of candy red filling his eyes. The color he'd hidden for so long. He still tried to hide it, tucking his face into his turtleneck when he blushed. His sign didn't match the red, but if anyone had come across his ancestor and dancestor, they would've found out. It wasn't hard. Kankri displayed the mutant color with such pride, and with an ancestor like the Signless it was nearly impossible to keep the secret. She blinked, her eyes large and round. He tapped his nose to hers, pressing their foreheads together. Though he was only a color below her, she didn't care that he was a mutant. She'd accepted him as he'd come, and his blood color wouldn't change how she felt. 


	26. Day Twenty-Six - Getting Married

**I reached my daily post limit on tumblr so now I'm here.**

" No, wait, I'm not ready!" She shouts, hiking up her dress as she runs back up the stairs. " Nepeta, darling, you've been 'getting ready' for over three hours." Kanaya complains. "What if I mess up my lines or trip down the aisle or-" Her friend stops her again. "Dear, Equius will make sure that doesn't happen. And you'll be fine with your lines. You've practiced a lot." "Okay..." Nepeta cards a hand through her hair, mussing the careful tiny curls. "Nepeta!" Kanaya yelps, hurrying over to fix the misplaced locks. "Could you please stop doing that, you're wearing me out." She sighs, turning the girl and looking at her, taking out her lipstick and swiping it over Nepeta's lips a few times. Nepeta smiles. "Thanks, Kanaya." "No worries." She slips her thumbs into the top of Nepeta's strapless dress, under her arms, and pulls it up a bit, adjusting the skirt and pressing a small kiss to her forehead. "You'll do fine." Nepeta gathers her friends that would act as the 'bridesmaids', Terezi and Jade. Feferi was going to act as the 'flower girl', since she offered. Tavros was the 'ring bearer'. Even though they were a bit too old to play the parts, Nepeta had liked the idea of her best friends filling in the holes of her human wedding. She looks at Kanaya and smiles sheepishly. Kanaya would act as her Maid of Honor. She watches as the bridesmaids leave and her heart races. She looks for Equius hurriedly. He approaches her and wipes his forehead with a towel. "Though I would've preferred a dress that was befitting to your placement as a bride to Vantas, I must say, you look lovely, Nepeta." "Thanks, Equius! I'm really nervous though!" She admits. "You'll do fine!" Kanaya reassures you once more. She then waits a bit for her cue, walking out and taking her place. Then Feferi walks out. It's her turn and she feels like throwing up. "No no I can't do it!" "Come on, Nep." Equius looks at her and kisses her forehead lightly, so he doesn't hurt her. Nepeta sighs shakily and walks out with him, following the trails of flower petals to where Karkat stood. She looks at the small crowd of her friends and murmurs a greeting to her matesprit. "I'm scared." She whispers. "Me too. Let's be scared together, okay?" "Okay." She gives a firm nod and smiles at him. She adjusts the flower crown that rests atop her head and looks at John, who is doing all of the vows and stuff. After a short speech is spoken, the rings are presented. They are emblazoned with a green Leo sign wrapped around a gray Cancer sign. Nepeta admires them for the second time. ((I don't know how weddings work guys)) The vows are spoken and the rings are placed securely around their fingers. "I love you," she whispers. Pity didn't cover it anymore. What she feels is pure love, something transcending the quadrants. "I love you, too, Kitten," he murmurs back in reply. When the words are spoken for them to kiss, Karkat cups her cheeks and pulls her forward, pressing his lips to hers. She wraps her arms around him, her cheeks slowly streaking with joy-filled tears. **A/N: The only experience I have with weddings is the one I went to when I was like 10 and from brief research I did to find out how many bridesmaids/groomsmen there should be. Also, due to a sweetheart on here (holy shit why can't I remember your username?!11?!) who has reviewed all of the chapters in this thingy, and has given me feedback on what she thought of my nickname for Nepeta, "Kitten", I figured I'd just keep it runnin' in here. I'll try and finish updating tonight for you guys! Thanks for following this story~ I've already gotten a request for a DirkJane drabble, so if you have another ship you'd like me to write, I will! (Even if it's one of my notps xP) Don't be afraid to ask! **


	27. Day Twenty-Seven - Birthday

Nepeta noses your neck for the 50th time and you groan, popping open your eyes. "Hey." She smiles. "What?" You mutter, wanting to fall back asleep. "Happy wriggling day, Karkitten!" "Do you have to be so loud? It's too fucking early for this." "I wanted to be the furst one to tell you!" "Fuuuuck, stop yelling. Everyone's gonna think you've gone out of your damn thinkpan." You roll over, closing your eyes again. She wraps her arms around you, locking them at your chest and snuggling close to you. "Y'know wriggling days aren't that important." "I know. But we've stayed alive another sweep. That's pretty impurrtant." "Yeah, I guess. Thanks, Nep." "You're welcome. Go back to sleep, okay?" "Trying to. Stop talking." You simpers. "Oh, yeah." **It was pretty close to his wriggling day when I was scheduled to write this. I hope Bleeding Heart cuddles make up for the fact that :33 ive b33n purrcrastinating hhhhh**


	28. Day Twenty-Eight - Something Ridiculous

"Stop!" Nepeta squeaks. You pour another cup of water over her head. She whines, her hair soaked. "Your hair is disgusting." You lather her dark locks with soap and wash the dirt out of it. "I was hunting!" She protests. You roll your eyes. "Doesn't mean it's not gross." You rinse out the soap and watch her hands move into the water. She picks up some of the bubbles and flicks them back toward you. Your initial reaction is to sputter and recoil, but after you regain your composure, you dump a cup of water on her head, causing her to squeal again. "Karkaaat!" She complains, turning around and frowning. "You suuuuck!" You flick water at her. She shoots you a glare and a weak hiss. "You're clean now." "Yeah, but you're flithy!" She grins, snatching the cup and pouring water on you. **A/N: I hope bathtime sillies count as ridiculous because I'm out of ideas. And then they pailed.**


	29. Day Twenty-Nine - Something Sweet

You stick your finger through the bars of the cage. A small nose pokes at it, squeaking playfully as it bats at the digit. Once you arrived on Earth, Nepeta had made it your duty to go to the local shelter and look at the kittens. She has occupied herself with another group, and you watch her with a slight curiosity. She had always been so good with animals. She murmurs to the meowbeasts, her eyes lit up and her painted lips curling into a kitty-like grin. You walk over and kneel next to her, pressing your lips to her cheek. She looks at you with those wonder-filled eyes. "They're so tiny..." "Pick one out." "Really?!" "Sure. I'll see if we can play with them if you want." "Okay!" She continues scouting over the kittens. As if a lock clicked, she widens her eyes at a small, scruffy, white kitten with large blue-gray eyes. It squeaks and mews into its food and its appetite seems to never end. "Karkitty!" She breathes, brushing a finger over its tail. "I'll go get someone who'll let you play with it." You say, heading to the front of the room. You ask one of the employees if you can see the cat. They nod and take the kitten and lead you both to a small room. Nepeta's about to scream, she's that excited. You can tell. The employee puts the meowbeast on the floor and you sit, watching it as it crawls over your lap and bounds toward Nepeta, chirping and mewling. You smile and watch her fawn over it. "He kinda reminds me of Crabdad, dontcha think?" "Now that you mention it...yeah, spitting fucking image of Crabdad." You scratch its chin, listening to it purr. The noise is scratchy and rough, hardly used. It's a sharp contrast from Nepeta's warm, smooth purr. You pull out your phone as Nepeta starts playing with the cat again. _HEY, SOLLUX._ _what ii2 iit kk?_ _WHY DO YOU ASSUME I WANT SOMETHING FROM YOU?_ _why would you piick up your phone and text me iif you diidn't need anythiing?_ _I DIDN'T PICK UP MY PHONE TO GET YELLED AT, GOD DAMMIT. WHY IS IT SO HARD TO BELIEVE THAT I JUST WANTED TO TALK, SHITFACE?_ _whatever. what are you doiing?_ _NEPETA AND I ARE AT THE SHELTER._ _2eriiously? what are you doiing there?_ _GETTING A MEOWBEAST._ _oh my god._ _karkat vanta2 motheriing a kiitten._ _YEAH. WHAT ABOUT IT._ _you dont 2eem liike 2omeone two want a kiitten._ _WELL I AM. AND BESIDES, IT'S CUTE AND NEP SAID HE WAS A LOT LIKE CRABDAD. SO I SAID WE'D GET IT._ _oh my god. iim goiing two go before you make me 2tart cryiing._ _BYE, ASSHAT._ _bye kk._ You put away your phone and Nepeta looks at you. "This is it. I want this one." "Okay. We'll get him." She squeals and tackles you, purring happily. "Hey!" "Thanks, Karkat!" She hops up and helps you to your feet, taking the kitten. **A/N: I needed this in my life and I think if you didn't need Karnep kittens that act like a screechy lusus and then Karkat getting shit for it from Sollux, I am beginning to question why you are reading this. Of course, this will make visits to Tavros a bit harder.**


	30. Day Thirty - Doing Something Hot

She stares into the closet, her skin paling. A flood of olive hit her ears and cheeks. "Karkat..." she says hesitantly, removing the object from view and clearing it from her memory. "What's that?" She asks, pointing to the item in question. His face drains of color, gray soon replaced by deep red. "Fuck-!" He slams the door, looking away from Nepeta and the closet. "I found a note..." she murmurs, holding up a piece of paper. He takes it and flips it over. 'To Karkat and Nepeta' was written with impeccable penmanship. He unfolds the note and reads, his lips mouthing the words. 'Last we met, you'd told me that you and darling Nepeta hadn't pailed. If you look in the closet, I've found something to remedy that. Don't ask how I got into the house, simply know that having the ability to use magic does have its ups. With love, Rose Lalonde' "She thinks we-!" He cuts himself off, sighing and carding his fingers through his hair. Nepeta doesn't look at him; she just stares at her feet, her cheeks flushed. "We don't need to use it, y'know. We'll just furget about it until we're both willing." She says quietly. He taps her head up with a finger and presses a kiss to her forehead. "I know. Let's watch a movie? To get our minds off of...that?" "A shitty romcom?" "Obviously." He smirks and crumples up the note in his hand. **A/N: So I doubt this constitutes as "hot" but I am in no position to write smut. So you guys just get hot, flustered faces. ;) Hopefully Kanaya doesn't find out about this. **


End file.
